doctorwhofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Donna Noble
Donna Noble, mais tarde Doctor-Donna e Donna Temple-Noble, é uma companion do Décimo Doctor. Apesar de sua origem ser comum, ela foi descrita tanto por Rose Tyler quanto pelo próprio Doctor como a mulher mais importante de toda a criação, devido ao fato de que ela salvou toda a realidade dos Daleks e de Davros. Para sobreviver aos efeitos de sua transformação em “Doctor-Donna”, suas memórias de seu tempo com o Doctor foram forçosamente apagadas e ela voltou para a Terra. Depois se casou com Shaun Temple, e passou a se chamar Donna Temple-Noble. Biografia Começo da Vida Donna Noble é a única filha de Geoff e Sylvia Noble (TV: The Runaway Bride) e neta de Wilfred Mott. (TV: Partners in Crime) Em seu primeiro dia na escola, voltou para casa para comer. (TV: The Runaway Bride) Quando tinha seis anos, sua mãe se recusou a levá-la de férias. Destemida, Donna entrou em um ônibus e foi sozinha para Strathclyde. Anos depois, seu avô relembrou este ocorrido para fazê-la se sentir melhor (TV: Partners in Crime). Ela era uma torcedora de longa data do West Ham United. (TV: Planet of the Ood) A carreira de Donna consistia principalmente em empregos temporários. Ela trabalhou numa biblioteca por um tempo, e por dois anos em uma empresa de vidros-duplos em algum momento antes de Junho de 2007. (TV: The Runaway Bride, The Doctor's Daughter) Ela perdeu a Invasão Sycorax no dia de natal na Terra por causa de uma ressaca, e a invasão dos Cybermen porque estava mergulhando na Espanha. (TV: The Runaway Bride) Como resultado, ela não estava preparada para a existência de alienígenas, quando encontrou um pela primeira vez. Em junho de 2007, Donna teve que escolher entre ser uma secretária em tempo integral para Jival Chowdry ou uma secretária temporária na H.C. Clements, uma empresa de segurança em Londres. Embora ela tenha considerado a primeira opção por insistência de sua mãe, um acidente bloqueou o tráfego no sentido de Jival Chowdry, então ao invés de esperar em um engarrafamento, ela escolheu a posição de temporária na H.C. Clements. Na época, Donna desconhecia que o acidente tivesse sido causado por uma versão futura de si mesma vinda de uma linha do tempo alternativa. (TV: Turn Left) Na Clements, ela se apaixonou por Lance Bennett, e o pressionou a se casar com ela. Ela planejou o casamento, sem saber que Lance colocava em seu café partículas de Huon, a mando da Imperatriz de Racnoss, a quem ele servia secretamente. (TV: The Runaway Bride) Conhecendo o Doctor thumb|Primeiro olhar de Donna no espaço ([[TV: The Runaway Bride)]] No seu casamento, na Véspera de Natal de 2007, enquanto ela estava andando em direção ao altar com seu pai, as partículas Huon reagiram com seu estado emocional e a transportaram para dentro da TARDIS do Doctor. Papais Noéis Robôs impediram o Doctor de levá-la de volta a tempo para o casamento, mas conseguiram chegar para a recepção; quando ela descobriu que sua festa de casamento havia começado sem ela, ficou furiosa. Quando uma árvore de natal robótica disparou explosivos nos convidados do casamento, Donna e o Doctor investigaram a H.C. Clements. As pistas os levaram a uma base secreta abandonada da Torchwood sob o Tâmisa onde Lance e a Imperatriz de Racnoss revelaram seus planos. Donna ficou de coração partido depois de descobrir que Lance esteve brincando com seus sentimentos durante todo o tempo, mas ainda assim lamentou sua morte, depois que a Imperatriz o traiu e o deu de alimento para seus filhos. Donna ajudou o Doctor a derrotar a Imperatriz e o puxou para longe de onde a mesma havia morrido, salvando sua vida. No entanto, ela recusou sua oferta para viajar com o Doctor, assustada com o que ele havia feito e o que poderia fazer(como fazer nevar com a ajuda da TARDIS). (TV: The Runaway Bride) Juntando-se com o Doctor Como resultado de seu encontro com o Doctor, os olhos de Donna foram abertos para o universo, e ela não conseguia mais retomar a sua vida antiga. Também seguindo esse encontro, seu pai, Geoff Noble, morreu, e Wilfred Mott, seu avô por parte de mãe, foi morar com elas. Donna tentou viver sem o Doctor. Ela viajou ao Egito por duas semanas nas férias, buscando emoção. Quando isso falhou, ela começou a investigar eventos inexplicáveis, sabendo que o Doctor sempre estaria onde houvesse problemas, na esperança de encontrá-lo novamente. Ela também levou uma garrafa térmica de café para seu avô enquanto ele observava as estrelas. Em 2009, ela finalmente se encontrou com o Doctor, enquanto ambos investigavam as Indústrias Adipose. thumb|left|Donna descobrindo que o Décimo Doctor estacionou a TARDIS perto de seu carro. ([[TV: Partners in Crime)]]Depois que Donna impediu que o nascimento de Adiposes convertesse, com resultados fatais, o tecido humano em bebês Adipose, ela testemunhou a Marcha dos Adipose e começou a viajar com o Doctor em sua TARDIS. Ao contrário da maioria das companions do Doctor, ela estava bem preparada para uma viagem, por ter trazido várias malas(inclusive uma caixa de chapéus no caso de eles viajarem para o “Planeta dos Chapéus”). Um pouco antes de entrar na TARDIS,enquanto procurava um lugar adequado para esconder as chaves de seu carro, ela se aproximou de uma mulher loira em uma área isolada pela polícia; era Rose Tyler, que havia brevemente retornado do universo paralelo em que estava presa. Uma vez à bordo da TARDIS, Donna pediu para o Doctor voar para onde seu avô estava observando o céu com um telescópio, para lhe acenar dizendo adeus. (TV: Partners in Crime) Viagens com o Doctor thumb|Doctor e donna como Deuses Domésticos ([[TV: The Fires of Pompeii)]]Depois de deixar sua casa, Donna e o Doctor foram para Pompéia no dia em que o vulcão Vesúvio entrou em erupção, em 79 D.C. Ela tentou convencê-lo a impedir que os moradores morressem com a erupção, mas ele contou que seria impossível, declarando que aquilo era um ponto fixo no tempo. Ela e o Doctor foram, em última instância, responsáveis pela erupção; contudo, ela o convenceu a salvar uma família da devastação, que posteriormente adoraram o Doctor e a Donna como Deuses Domésticos. (TV: The Fires of Pompeii) Depois disso, Donna e Doctor viajaram para a Ood Sphere em 4126, e descobriram que a Servidão dos Ood havia sido causada pela remoção de seu cérebro externo e pelo bloqueio do “Terceiro elemento”, o Ood Brain, um cérebro gigante localizado no centro do planeta, que controlava os cérebros de todos os Oods. Quando o problema foi resolvido, Ood Sigma se referiu a Donna como Doctor-Donna. Nem o Doctor nem Donna entenderam o significado da declaração naquele momento. (TV: Planet of the Ood) Em seguida, O Doctor e Donna foram chamados para a Terra pela ex-companion do Doctor Martha Jones, que agora trabalhava para a UNIT. Donna foi para casa visitar sua família. Ela ficou aterrorizada quando seu avô quase morreu com o gás Sezerfine dos Sontarans, emitido pelos ATMOS. Quando a TARDIS foi tomada pelos Sontarans com a Donna a bordo, ela, guiada pelo Doctor, ativou um teleporte sontariano, permitindo seu retorno para a Terra. Ela concordou com seu avô que sua mãe, Sylvia, não deveria saber sobre suas viagens na TARDIS. (TV: The Sontaran Stratagem/''The Poison Sky)'' A TARDIS foi puxada para fora do curso, com Martha Jones dentro, para o planeta Messaline, em 6012. O Doctor teve seu DNA sintetizado e transformado em uma espécie de clone adulto. Donna apelidou a "filha" desse resultado da sintetização de Jenny, pois o Doctor chamou-a de “generated anomaly”(anomalia gerada)]. Donna testemunhou o fim das hostilidades entre os humanos e os Hath quando o Doctor abriu o dispositivo de terraformação (A Fonte) no interior do Templo. Ela também assistiu o General Cobb atirar em Jenny acidentalmente, quando ele se recusou a abaixar a arma, e apontou para atirar no Doctor. Jenny se colocou na frente da bala, e isso levou à sua morte aparente. Donna deixou Messaline, junto com Martha e o Doctor, acreditando que Jenny havia perecido. (TV: The Doctor’s Daughter) Donna conheceu Agatha Christie em 1926 e matou um Vespiform atirando a Gama de Fogo no fundo de um lago para salvar a vida de Agatha. Durante essa aventura, ela influenciou a criação de Miss Marple e Assassinato no Expresso do Oriente por menciona-los para Christie anos antes de ela te-los criado; embora as memorias de Christie terem sido perdidas, algumas memórias inconscientes permaneceram, o que a permitiu de escrever essas histórias. Donna murmurou afirmando que deveria ter pedido para Agatha assinar um contrato, quando ela teve a chance (para que pudessem dividir os direitos autorais). (TV: The Unicorn and the Wasp) thumb|left|Doctor e Donna contemplando A Biblioteca. ([[TV: Silence in the Library)]]O Doctor depois recebeu uma mensagem no Papel Psíquico enviada pela Professora River Song. Ela o chamou para A Biblioteca no século 51 para ajudar seu time de arqueologistas representantes da Felman Lux Corporation para investigar o planeta, que havia sido selado séculos antes com a mensagem “4022 salvos. Sem sobreviventes”. Contudo, sua mensagem chegou ao Doctor em um ponto de seu fluxo temporal onde ele ainda não a tinha conhecido. O grupo descobriu que A Biblioteca estava estava infestada pelo Vashta Nerada. O Doctor teleportou Donna de volta para a TARDIS com uma nave teleportadora, mas ela nunca chegou até lá. (TV: Silence in the Library) A consciência de Donna foi salva no disco rígido do núcleo do planeta por CAL. Dentro do disco rígido, Donna viveu vários anos de uma vida confusa, casou-se, e teve dois filhos dentro de um espaço de uma a duas hora do tempo real, graças a memória alternada do Programa de Segurança Doutor Moon. Srta. Evangelista, cujos dados fantasmas tinham sido carregados via Wi-Fi da Biblioteca, advertiu Donna de que aquele mundo não era real. Quando River sacrificou sua vida para resgatar as pessoas “salvas” dentro do disco rígido, Donna presumiu que seu marido “Lee McAvoy” era apenas parte de sua simulação, assim como seus filhos. O “Lee” real viu Donna, mas foi teletransportado para longe antes que pudesse chamá-la ou alcançá-la, depois de ter recuperado a gagueira que tinha perdido no mundo digital. (TV: Forest of the Dead) Em uma visita ao planeta Shan Shen, Donna foi distraída por uma cartomante, enquanto um Time Beetle pulou em suas costas e mudou sua história. O Time Beetle fez com que Donna nunca tivesse tomado as decisões que a fizeram conhecer o Doctor, criando um universo alternativo. Neste novo mundo, Rose deu para a Donna alternativa uma mensagem para o Doctor, antes da Donna deliberadamente se sacrificar para restaurar a realidade. Sua versão na “linha do tempo normal” mal se lembrava de Rose e de sua mensagem; no entanto, com o alerta do Doctor, ela foi capaz de se lembrar e deu a mensagem para ele: ”Bad Wolf”. (TV: Turn Left) Contra os Daleks Donna e Doctor correram para a Terra em 2009, somente para descobrir que ela havia sumido, e então foram pedir ajuda à Proclamação da Sombra. Eles rastrearam a Terra e outros dezesseis planetas desaparecidos, até a Cascata da Medusa, onde os planetas haviam sido escondidos, ao serem colocados um segundo fora de sincronia com o resto do universo. Quando o Doctor se encontrou com Rose, foi atingido por um Dalek e correu para a TARDIS com Rose, Donna e Jack. Como resultado, o Doctor começou sua regeneração, mas ele foi capaz de usar um pouco da sua energia de regeneração para curar a si mesmo, canalizando a energia restante em um bio-receptáculo compatível – sua mão reserva - e parar a regeneração. (TV: The Stolen Earth) thumb|left|Donna tocando a mão do Doctor. ([[TV: Journey's End)]] A TARDIS foi trazida a bordo da Crucible, e suas defesas foram retiradas. Donna foi separada do Doctor quando a TARDIS se recusou a deixá-la sair enquanto os outros se rendiam aos Daleks. Ela estendeu sua mão para tocar na mão reserva do Doctor quando a TARDIS estava sendo enviada para o núcleo da Crucible para ser destruída. A energia de regeneração armazenada na mão do Doctor interagiu com Donna, criando um ser que se parecia com o Doctor, mas ele era metade humano e tinha aspectos da personalidade de Donna. Quando Donna tentou usar o Catalisador Biológico de Inversão de Z-Neutrino do Décimo Doctor Meta-Crise nos Daleks, Davros a eletrocutou. O choque elétrico que ela levou estimulou seu cérebro, despertando o DNA de Time Lord, transferido para ela durante a Meta-crise biológica bidirecional, e ela recebeu a “melhor parte do Doctor – sua mente”, tornando-a “Doctor-Donna” da profecia dos Ood. thumb|Doctor-Donna “nasce” depois de tocar a mão reserva do Doctor. ([[TV: Journey’s End)]] Ela usou seu recém-descoberto intelecto para desativar a Bomba de Realidade, incapacitando o circuito de controle dos Daleks, e ajudou a usar o Magnetron para trazer os dezesseis planetas de volta a seus devidos lugares no universo. O Décimo Doctor Meta-crise, cumprindo uma das profecias de Dalek Caan, destruiu os Daleks. Quando o Dalek Supremo destruiu o Magnetron, a Terra era o último planeta que ainda estava na Cascata. Donna ajudou o Doctor e seus companheiros a “rebocar” a Terra para seu lugar adequado na galáxia com a TARDIS. Depois de ajudar o Doctor a exilar o Décimo Doctor Meta-Crise no Pete’s World e se despedir de Rose, a mente de Donna ficou sobrecarregada, uma consequência da impossível Meta-Crise Time Lord/Humana. Para salvar sua vida, Doctor foi forçado a apagar as memórias de todas as suas aventuras da cabeça dela, e a leva-la de volta para sua casa. (TV: Journey’s End) De Volta à Terra Doctor levou Donna de volta para sua casa, com instruções rigorosas para sua Mãe e seu Avô para que nunca falem para ela nada sobre a TARDIS ou sobre ele. A Donna que outrora salvou o Universo estava morta, cumprindo a profecia de Daleck Caan. Assim, Donna voltou a viver sua vida “normal”. Wilfred, seu avô, prometeu continuar pensando no Doctor, e nunca menciona-lo a ela, pois se fizesse isso, ela iria lembrar e sua mente “queimaria”, e ela morreria. (TV: Journey’s End) thumb|left|Donna e [[Shaun Temple. (TV: The End of Time)]]Até o Natal de 2009, Donna havia colocado sua vida de volta ao curso. Foi quando ficou noiva de Shaun Temple. Ela quase esbarrou no Doctor duas vezes. No natal, deu ao seu avô, Wilf, um livro de Joshua Naismith, mas não sabia exatamente o porquê, dizendo que ela simplesmente sentiu que Wilf deveria tê-lo. O Doctor supôs que o subconciente Time Lord de Donna estava direcionando Wilf, já que ele era tão importante. No dia do Natal, o Master transformou todos os humanos em uma versão de si mesmo. A metade Time Lord de Donna fez com que ela não se tranformasse, porém, a tranformação de sua mãe de de Shaun não pode ser evitada. O choque de vê-los transformados em duplicatas do Master despertou algumas memórias de suas viagens com o Doctor. Visões de alienígenas que ela conheceu apareceram em sua mente. Ela ligou para Wilf, que a disse para correr por sua própria vida. Ela correu, mas foi encurralada por duplicadas de Master em um beco, e começou a se lembrar do Doctor. Contudo, ele havia implantado uma forma de autodefesa mental no cérebro de Donna, que lançou uma explosão de energia, colocando-a para dormir e deixou as duplicatas incoscientes.thumb|Donna é perseguida pela Raça Master. ([[TV: The End of Time)]] Enquanto Gallifrey aparecia no céu, sendo arremessado sobre a Terra, Shaun a encontrou inconciente e a levou para casa. Ela voltou para si logo quando a TARDIS apareceu na rua, e reclamou que havia perdido algo importante de novo. As memórias de Donna sobre o Doctor aparentemente jamais retornaram. Na primavera de 2010, ela e Shaun se casaram e deixaram a igreja com a família e os amigos os aplaudindo. Donna pediu para tirar uma foto com seus amigos, enquanto sua mãe e avô foram falar com o Doctor pela última vez. Eles retornaram e deram a Donna um envelope contendo um presente de seu falecido pai e do Doctor, um bilhete de loteria. Ela lembrou que o prêmio estava acumulado há semanas e o guardou em seu vestido por precaução; mas tanto Sylvia quanto Wilfred sabiam que Doctor tinha certeza de que aquele era o bilhete premiado. (TV: The End of Time) As memórias de Donna sobre o Doctor aparentemente jamais retornaram. Na primavera de 2010, ela e Shaun se casaram e deixaram a igreja com a família e os amigos os aplaudindo. Donna pediu para tirar uma foto com seus amigos, enquanto sua mãe e avô foram falar com o Doctor pela última vez. Eles retornaram e deram a Donna um envelope contendo um presente de seu falecido pai e do Doctor, um bilhete de loteria. Ela lembrou que o prêmio estava acumulado há semanas e o guardou em seu vestido por precaução; mas tanto Sylvia quanto Wilfred sabiam que Doctor tinha certeza de que aquele era o bilhete premiado. (TV: The End of Time) thumb|left|A recém-casada Donna Temple-Noble. ([[TV: The End of Time)]]As memórias de Donna sobre o Doctor aparentemente jamais retornaram. Na primavera de 2010, ela e Shaun se casaram e deixaram a igreja com a família e os amigos os aplaudindo. Donna pediu para tirar uma foto com seus amigos, enquanto sua mãe e avô foram falar com o Doctor pela última vez. Eles retornaram e deram a Donna um envelope contendo um presente de seu falecido pai e do Doctor, um bilhete de loteria. Ela lembrou que o prêmio estava acumulado há semanas e o guardou em seu vestido por precaução; mas tanto Sylvia quanto Wilfred sabiam que Doctor tinha certeza de que aquele era o bilhete premiado. (TV: The End of Time) Quando o Doctor descobriu o que o Manus Maleficus era capaz de fazer, ele momentaneamente tentou usar isso para salvar Donna de queimar sem limpar suas memórias. (COMIC: The Crimson Hand) O Doctor ainda se sentia culpado pelo mal que viajar com ele tinha causado à Donna, sentindo que ele havia “estragado” sua vida; esses sentimentos persistiram em sua próxima encarnação(o Décimo Primeiro Doctor). (TV: Let’s Kill Hitler) Ele também contou à River Song sobre suas aventuras com Donna e o que aconteceu com ela, anos antes de River se encontrar com o Décimo Doctor e com ela. River ficou tão comovida com isso que ficou chocada quando Donna foi transformada em um Node, e até mesmo pelo fato de ter tido a chance de conhece-la. (TV: Silence in the Library) Linha do Tempo Alternativa Ver Mundo Paralelo de Donna para mais informações. Em sua linha do tempo original, Donna havia simplesmente ignorado o conselho de sua mãe em relação ao emprego no Jirval Chowdry em junho de 2007, e foi trabalhar como temporária para a H.C. Clements. No entanto, devido à interferência de Trickster’s Brigade, sua linha do tempo alternativa foi criada, onde Donna escolheu trabalhar na Chowdry. Em dezembro, ela foi promovida à Assistente Pessoal, quando viu a Racnoss Webstar atacar o centro de Londres. Lá, ela viu a morte do Décimo Doctor, que foi carregado pelos soldados da UNIT. Viu também uma mulher loira, Rose Tyler, chegar ao local, aparentemente por engano. Ao longo dos dois próximos anos, Donna se encontrou com Rose em várias invasões alienígenas que o Doctor teria impedido na linha do tempo “correta”, se não tivesse morrido em 2007. Depois que o Sr. Chowdry, patrão de Donna, a demitiu, ela ganhou uma viagem à Firbourne House em um bilhete de rifa que ela achou no meio dos meterias de escritório que havia levado para casa. Um tempo depois, durante o natal de 2008, o Titanic caiu em Londres, a destruindo. Donna e sua família foram realocados em Leeds. thumb|Morte da Donna alternativa. ([[TV: Turn Left)]]Rose sabia que ela precisava de Donna, assim como precisava do Doctor, para impedir que as estrelas sumissem do multi universo, e as linhas do tempo foram convergindo para Donna desde seu nascimento. Em 2009 concordou em ser enviada para julho de 2007 em uma máquina do tempo manipulada; sua tarefa era evitar sua versão mais jovem “virasse à direita” e conseguisse o trabalho fatal com Chowdry. Incapaz de chegar lá a tempo, a Donna Noble alternativa se jogou na frente de um caminhão para causar um engarrafamento que impedisse fisicamente sua versão mais jovem de tomar a decisão errada. Um pouco antes de morrer, Rose apareceu para ela e a deu uma mensagem para dizer ao Doctor. Quando sua linha do tempo foi restaurada, ela manteve memórias de sua linha do tempo alternativa como se fosse um sonho, incluindo a mulher loira e sua mensagem para o Doctor: Bad Wolf. (TV: Turn Left) Carreira Donna trabalhou como uma secretária temporária em diversos lugares, incluindo H.C. Clements e em uma firma de vitrificação. (TV: The Runaway Bride, The Sontaran Stratagem) Ela trabalhou para saúde e segurança por uma semana e ficou com seu cartão de indentificação. (TV: Partners in Crime) Em algum momento ela trabalhou por seis meses na Biblioteca Hounslow, onde ela aprendeu a Classificação Decimal de Dewey em dois dias. (TV: The Doctor’s Daughter) Personalidade O primeiro encontro de Donna com o Doctor foi desconsertante para ambos: o Doctor ficou sem palavras pelo choque do súbito aparecimento dela na TARDIS; Donna ficou furiosa com ele por ter “raptado” ela. (TV: Doomsday, The Runaway Bride) Mesmo tendo uma língua afiada e um pavio curto, manteve-se ao lado do Doctor durante toda sua primeira aventura com ele, e momentos mais calmos mostrou uma mulher mais perceptiva e equilibrada. Apesar de às vezes ela aparentar ser pouco inteligente e persistentemente se referindo como “apenas uma temporária”, ela foi realmente bastante esperta: ela dominou a Classificação Decimal de Dewey em dois dias trabalhando em uma biblioteca. (TV: The Doctor’s Daughter) Quando ela se juntou ao Doctor em sua jornada, seu raciocínio rápido e às vezes seco veio à tona, sincronizando com o do Doctor. (TV: Partners in Crime et al.) O temperamento explosivo de Donna esconde um poço profundo de compaixão. Ela estendeu sua mão à Agatha Christie, tentando compartilhar sua história do casamento fracassado que teve. (TV: The Unicorn and the Wasp) Ela ajudou a libertar os Ood de uma escravidão em massa. (TV: Planet of the Ood) Embora a maioria dos companions sejam, em algum grau, a consciência do Doctor, Donna adotou esse papel de forma mais aberta e vigorosa do que seus antecessores. Ela implorou ao Doctor para salvar os habitantes de Pompéia – Se não todos eles, pelo menos uma família – e com isso, salva a família Caecilius. (TV: The Fires of Pompeii) Donna insistiu que o Doctor reconhece-se Jenny como sua filha, não importando como ela foi criada ou pra que ela foi treinada. (TV: The Doctor’s Daughter) Do mesmo modo, viajar com o Doctor fez de Donna uma pessoa melhor. Ele moderou a língua afiada dela e a tornou mais inteligente, aspecto compassivo de sua personalidade. Ela reconheceu que, no passado, tinha sido egoísta, sempre colocando-se em primeiro lugar. Viajar com o Doctor mudou isso: ela começou a olhar para os outros, ajudando automaticamente onde ela pode não ter antes. Em alguns casos, ela se tornou quase que maternal para o Doctor, dizendo para ele tomar cuidado, repreendendo-o quando suas ações deixam a desejar, arrumar automaticamente sua gravata, etc. Ele mesmo disse uma vez que “ela Donna cuida de mim!”. (PROSA: Beautiful Chaos, TV: The Fires of Pompeii, TV: The Doctor’s Daughter, TV: The Sontaran Stratagem) thumb|Donna conhece [[Martha Jones. (TV: The Sontaran Stratagem)]]Quando a ex-companion do Doctor, Martha Jones, chamou-o de volta para a Terra, ela e Donna logo se tornaram amigas; nem estavam com ciúmes e ambas estavam dispostas a compartilhar experiências. O Doctor achou isso desconcertante. (TV: The Sontaran Stratagem) Seu relacionamento com Rose Tyler inicialmente foi abrasivo na linha do tempo alternativa (TV: Turn Left) mas amigável no universo real. Ela também sentia uma atração pelo Capitão Jack Harkness, e chegou até a empurrar Sarah Jane Smith fora de seu caminho para conseguir um abraço dele. (TV: The Journey’s End) Diferente de Rose e Martha, Donna não tinha a intenção de nutrir uma paixão platônica pelo Doctor, reagindo com nojo ao interpretar mal seu comentário: “I just want a mate” (Eu só quero uma companheira, com a mate no sentido de amiga) com “I just want to mate” (Eu só quero acasalar, com to mate no sentido de procriar). (TV: Partners in Crime) Tanto o Doutor quanto Donna corrigiram muitas pessoas que pensavam que eles eram casados, dizendo coisas como “Nós não somos casados. Nunca” (TV: The Fires of Pompeii, Planet of the Ood,The Doctor's Daughter, The Unicorn and the Wasp) Ela o beijou uma vez, mas apenas para dá-lo um choque como parte de sua cura do envenenamento por cianeto. (TV: The Unicorn and the Wasp) Donna sempre apoiou o Doctor, ao ponto de força-lo a admitir que, apesar do potencial de colapso dos universos, o retorno de Rose ainda era uma coisa boa. (TV: The Stolen Earth) Ela também apoiou o Doctor quando chegou a hora de deixar o Doctor Meta-Crise e Rose para trás no Mundo de Pete. Dalek Caan se referiu a Donna como “a companion mais fiel”. Pouco antes de suas memórias serem apagadas, ela ecoou lágrimas desejando a mesma coisa de Rose para viajar com o Doctor "para sempre". (TV: Journey's End) O Doctor retribuiu os sentimentos de Donna, referindo-se a ela como sua melhor amiga. (TV: The End of Time) O Doctor Meta-Crise, trabalhando a partir de suas memórias de seu modelo original, reconheceu que a atitude ousada de Donna surgiu a partir de sua crença de que ela não era importante; ela estava "gritando para o universo, porque ela acha que ninguém está escutando." O Doctor original atribuiu isso ao fato de sua mãe nunca ter dito que Donna era importante para ela, e pediu para Sylvia dizer isso para ela com mais frequência. (TV: Journey's End) Por Trás das Cenas *O nome Donna Noble não foi revelado ao público até o material promocional de The Runaway Bride começar a circular. Nos créditos finais de Doomsday, a personagem foi identificada somente como “A Noiva”. *Originalmente a nova companion da 4º Temporada seria uma personagem completamente nova, e o showrunner Russell T. Daves tinha começado a pensar em uma personagem como a Donna, chamada Penny Carter. Depois que Catherine Tate indicou que não só adorou filmar The Runaway Bride, mas também estava interessada em gravar uma temporada completa, Donna foi trazida de volta para uma temporada regular. Penny Carter depois foi reescrita em um papel menor em Partners in Crime. *Uma cena deletada de Journey's End foi incluída no box dos DVDs da 4º temporada mostrando Donna, depois de ter algumas de suas memórias apagadas, reagindo com o reconhecimento do som de partida da TARDIS, mas descartaram-a. Essa cena foi removida para evitar a criação de uma descontinuidade; se Donna lembrasse de qualquer coisa sobre o Doctor, sua mente queimaria. *Doctor Noble foi um pseudônimo do Terceiro Doctor. *Se sua aparição em TV: Doomsday for contada como o final da 2º Temporada, e sua aparição em The Runaway Bride como o começo da 3º Temporada, ela de fato apareceu em três temporadas; quatro, se incluir os especiais de 2009 separadamente da 4º Temporada. Isso faz com que ela seja a única companion que apareceu em todas as temporadas do Décimo Doctor. *Devido ao tempo e ao seu curto mandato na temporada, Donna só aparece em duas histórias em quadrinhos publicadas na Doctor Who Magazine, e em duas publicadas por IDW Publishing. *Russell T Davies afirmou que ele vê Donna como a companion do Primeiro Doctor Barbara Wright seria apresentada hoje: "de igual para igual com o Doctor, uma amiga, uma companheira, um desafio". (REF: The Writer's Tale) *No comentário para The End of Time, Russell T Davies afirmou que o casamento de Donna com Shaun Temple ocorreu na primavera de 2010. *Numa tradução livre, o nome "Donna Temple-Noble" significa "Lady Time-Lord" (algo como Senhora do Tempo): Donna é italiano para Lady (Dama), um dos significados da palavra Temple encontra sua origem no latim Tempus (Tempo), e Noble significa "nobre de nascimento, tal como um Senhor." fi:Donna Noble en:Donna Noble it:Donna Noble de:Donna Noble es:Donna Noble fr:Donna Noble he:דונה נובל ro:Donna Noble ru:Донна Ноубл cy:Donna Noble Categoria:Companions Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Crianças do Tempo